The Meeting
by shadowjessica
Summary: Do you remember the day that we met?  ProwlxfemmeOC


sj: so, yeah….this is not only a last minute entry for a contest..but this is my very late valentine for you all! My femme OC is sharing a moment with her mate and they reminisce about how they met. There. That's it. Enough said…other than that TFG1 belongs to Hasbro, NOT ME! And, that Shadowfire and the, erm, other thing featured in this story are mine…not to be used with out the explicit permission of shadowjessica, inc.

Oh, and this is also my honorary 50th Deviation going on to DeviantART! Yay! So happy! *parties and plays 'Party Rock Anthem in the background*

and now….

_ The Meeting_

"I still can't believe we made this."

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it? Who knew that 'bots like us could make something wonderful," a femme spoke, placing her hand on the back of her mate's head, which lay upon the femme's protruding torso area. She stroked the back of his head with her thumb. The elder mech then picked his head up to lock eyes with his mate.

"You know, I remember the day I met you," he told her, "and thinking about it now, you totally caught me off guard."

The femme cracked a small smile. "How could I have caught you off guard when Bruticus was loose and Starscream and I were behind bars?" she asked.

"Not that day…think back, Shadow. The day you were first introduced as a scientist within the autobot ranks," he spoke. Shadow then glanced ahead, mind in deep thought.

~*~*~*~*~(Setting: A few years prior)~*~*~*~*~

The day was clear and bright as ever. Dust from the nearby desert kicked up some in the gentle, rolling winds….and nearby, one could spy an odd sort of trio heading towards the nearby mountain side: a pink compact car, a lavender and blue F-14 Tomcat, and a light blue and yellow F/A-18 Hornet. The small, pink car made an audible sigh.

"Isn't it beautiful, you guys? One could stay out here all day and just stare at it!" She said. Even if it couldn't be seen, her words implied that she was euphoric at such a site.

"We're in the dessert, Rosebud! How could it be any kind of beautiful?" another asked.

Just you see, Stormbolt. I've read that _deserts _change at night, and the sunset's are gorgeous!" Rosebud gushed enthusiastically. "I can't wait!"

"Pardon my intrusion, but we're late enough as it is. It would be rude of us to show up bickering like this." The third intervened.

"Whatever…" whispered Stormbolt.

"D'oh, alright, Shadowfire…but do I get to enjoy it later?" Rosebud sighed.

"After the meeting." Shadowfire stated simply. The trio then pulled into what appeared to be a large ship embedded into the mountainside.

The trio then transformed to robot mode and proceded to walk in the entrance. "I still say this place ain't beautiful."

Rosebud held in her arms a couple of data pads she was carrying in vehicle mode. She then handed them to Shadowfire, who, in turn, held them close to her chest plate.

The trio couldn't help but listen in when the voices of their male comrades alerted them to how close they were to the 'situation room.' Shadowfire's beautiful blue optics then proverbially grew in what she heard.

Feeling a potpourri of things, from anxiety to the urge to call them out on their mistake, Shadowfire was frozen. Sensing something was wrong with her old friend, Stormbolt turned to face her.

"Shadow, what's wrong? What did they say?"She asked.

Finally deciding to take action, Shadowfire ran past Stormy hurriedly into the proverbial fire.

"….and that's where we hit'em hardest." A mech, black and white with red horns on his head and the word 'police' sprauled out across both of his door-wings, stated to the room full of autobot soldiers as well as his leader, Optimus Prime.

"Very good, Prowl. There's quite a bit to absorb there, but remember that Megatron always has some kind of ulterior motive to his actions. I hope you took that into consideration, " said leader spoke.

"Yes, I have sir, and with that said, Bumblebee, you'll-" was all Prowl managed to get out before he suddenly heard the doors open, as did the many other beings within the room.

"Stop!" The female voice that came into the room spoke. It was her voice, as well as the sound of the feet of the others whom arrived behind her that earned her some unexpected attention. There was talk about who the femme voice belonged to, only for all the attention in the room to fall on the three new occupants, some of whom were..enjoying the sight of the three femmes more so than others.

"What your saying…your strategy has a flaw in it!"

Prowl looked genuinely shocked at the younger femme's words….a strategy of his? Flawed? It couldn't be!  
>"How's there a flaw in it? I ran all the calculations on it sixty times over! There's nothing wrong with it." He gave his piece to the young femmebot.<p>

She turned her attention to the sole mech who spoke to her at that moment."Easy. You expect them to have only the few vials of cosmic rust that they have in their possession on hand for this mission, right? Well, consider this: What if they had had enough time to not only duplicate the composition of the spores, but produce more vials of the bioweapon then our side ever thought? Our side would have to produce more vials of corro-stop then the amount of supplies we have allots us to." Shadowfire explained.

Prowl gave her statement some thought and ran through his strategy one more time, only to discover where he went wrong. Looking a little embarrassed at being upstaged in strategizing of all things, Prowl turned to face his comrades, only to turn to the femme again with a questioning look on his face...and maybe a hint of a blush as well.

"Two questions: One, how did you figure that out? and Two, how did you know what it was we were discussing in the first place?"

Shadowfire felt her sudden sense of confidence shatter. "I, uh, well, to answer that first question, it's simple: Chemistry is my area of expertise…and two…" she turned to face Stormbolt and Rosebud. It was Stormbolt who answered next.

"…you guys weren't exactly whispering your plan. We could hear you from the hallway." Stormy replied, pointing her thumb behind herself and Rosebud to the open door.

"They're right. We could hear you upon our arrival." Rosie agreed. Optimus then moved from his place and placed his hand on Rosebud's shoulder .

"That's right. These three are the new arrivals I had spoken to you all about a few days ago. This here," Optimus stated, directing attention to Rosebud, "is Rosebud. She will be serving our crew as a communications officer. Her comrade, Stormbolt, is a fully trained and combat-equipped femme fatale and will be serving as a member of our Special Operations team."

Another autobot, Jazz, seemed to enjoy that bit of news. _'She's with me, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this…'_ He thought whilst moving his optics up and down to check her out.

"Finally," Optimus stated once again, "this young lady stand right next to Prowl is Shadowfire. She is the youngest college graduate in cybertronian history, the universe's foremost expert in the various scientific fields of chemistry, and the newest scientist to join our team.

"H-hi." She smiled and waved weakly. Even still, this garnered the attention of a certain few male autobots, including that of the one next to her. This caused all three mechs to blush, with a certain one turning to his side to maintain his stoic façade.

After the meeting was adjourned and Rosebud freed to explore the desert as she wished, dragging Stormbolt with her as she did so, Shadowfire went to find her new living quarters, only for her to bump into a certain autobot and dropping the data pads she held whilst doing so.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry!"  
>"No, no it was my fault.. I wasn't- hey! You're one of the girls from the meeting earlier…um, Shadowfire, right?" he spoke as he helped her gather her datapads.<p>

"Y-yes, that's correct. I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to embarrass you like that in front of everyone." Shadowfire shyly apologized.

"No, it's ok. Believe it or not, there are times where I think that I could use a little criticism or something like that. When you did that, it really shocked me…" he spoke. He stopped a second to look at the sight before him. Those beautiful, but shy and gentle optics locked him in near trance. He could feel his on systems overheating and his face beginning to blush at the sight. "Oh, that's right. I never introduced my self properly. My name is Prowl. I am the lead strategist and Second in Command of the Autobots, alongside Jazz."

"My name's Shadowfire..and right now, I cannot seem to locate my living quarters. May you assist me in doing so?" Shadowfire asked. She, too, stopped to look into the optics. Stern, reserved, stoic, but yet warm and open at the same time, as well as, well, magnetic, like it was pulling her in and she couldn't seem to break free. Suddenly, she felt her systems beginning to over heat and face blush as well, and she immediately blinked to break the magnetism that would one day permanently reel her in. "If you've the time to spare, that is, you wouldn't mind to-" her words were stopped by Prowl's finger on her upper lip.

"Sure. Come and follow me. Your room and lab are right this way, milady."

Shadowfire, datapads now in hand, got up to follow the elder mech.

The scene then switched over to a few years later, which now finds her happily mated to Prowl and pregnant with his youngling as well.

Shadowfire was snapped out of her trance by a snap of Prowl's fingers. Prowl moved his body next to hers, but still kept his hand on her torso area.

"The day I came up with a better strategy than you? The meeting?" She questioned.

"Right on target." He said. At that moment, one could swear that you could see his optics light up a little more when a certain little transformer made its move inside Shadowfire. "You feel that? The pulsations mean that it agrees with me," Prowl chuckled some.

"Oh, they do now?" Shadowfire asked cunningly, "then what does this mean?"

She gave a quick kiss to his lips, making him smile as well.

"I know what it could mean. Don't have to be a brainiac to know that…"

Prowl then put his arm around Shadowfire, with her leaning her head on his chest and closing her optics in happiness.

The End!

sj: Yeah, yeah…I know, not my best work…but hey, at least it's a work in progress, to say the least, right?

Rate&Review, please!


End file.
